


Closure

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I actually don't know what to tag this as haha!, I finally proof read yay!, Reunions, The mentioned tags means they spoke but didn't do anything else lol, i guess?, maybe???, not beta read we die like Crackerjack, yeah idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: A follow up to my other fic, Vanished, but can be read alone also.~~~Guile's best friend was dead.  Or was he?
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Guile Manning
Kudos: 2





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for weeks because the motivation kept leaving me while I wrote, but I finally finished it at 1:45 in the morning lol.

This was moving on. This was coping. Right? 

Guile wandered down the hallways of Bliss Ocean Headquarters. It was the last place he’d seen his best friend. This was the right thing to do, for him at least. Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe, probably, he didn’t know what was good for him. Either way he didn’t care. He would just do what he had to do. He was here, he was working for Naven apparently, and he was totally going to destroy Moot if he saw him. It’s what he should have done the moment Moot’s hand smacked against Sylvie’s cheek. 

A message from Naven echoed in his mind. He cringed; he’d never be used to that. Intruders in the headquarters? Guile didn’t care. He put his heart into this job as much as he did the others he'd done before, which was half at most. 

He turned the corner. Another hallway. They seemed endless. Guile loved it. He felt lost, even though he knew exactly where he was; hallway 2b of the first floor. 

"No. Stay with the group. Shut up." A voice. Guile froze. 

"I swear. You're almost worse than me. That's an achievement for sure. In the game of being the worst, I was the best in the sport." Voices. The shuffling of feet. They were getting closer. Guile shifted, more alert. 

There was a pause. The first voice said, "I hear something up ahead." 

"I'll take this one guys." 

Guile froze again, for a different reason. That voice was so familiar. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. He was gone! Dead! Guile would never see him again, or hear his voice again, so that couldn't be him- oh god his eyes were filling with tears from the thought. Guile ran his sleeve across his face, smudging away the tears. 

A boy rounded the corner. It was cruel how similar he looked to Sylvie. The same hair, the same height… He was the splitting image of him. 

“Guile?” The boy asked softly, with a look of disbelief on his face. 

Guile had a matching expression. It couldn’t be him. “Sylvie?” he breathed in audibly. 

“Guile!” The boy whisper-shouted, his eye that wasn’t covered by a patch lighting up, “Guile! It’s me!” 

“Sylvie?” Guile asked again, loud enough to be heard this time. Sylvie smiled and nodded. Guile quickly made his way over to where Sylvie was standing, and as he grew closer, Sylvie also started to run to him, his arms open. As soon as they met they were hugging. Guile held onto Sylvie tightly. “I thought you- I saw you-” 

“I thought I was dead, too, for a time,” Sylvie agreed, “But I was just in the Moot Realm, and then I almost half died there, by then my friends saved me- oh, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you some other time, I’m kind of busy right now, sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I don’t care. As long as you’re here now,” Guile assured him. He could tell by Sylvie’s expression that he knew he was crying, but he was going to pretend he wasn’t. “What are you doing here kid?” he asked. 

“Guile, you’re-” 

“Yeah, whatever, who cares about me,” Guile shrugged, and then repeated, “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I’m stronger now that I’m out of the Moot Realm, and Naven said that whoever thought they could try and take him down should come here to fight him, so here I am!” Sylvie answered, “I have a team that’s going to help me too! You remember Stan? From the Pilot Command Tournament? He’s here with me too!” 

Trying to face down Naven? That was dangerous. Then again, Guile knew he couldn’t talk Sylvie out of it if he tried. He sighed, “Alright kid. Be careful, okay?” 

“Wait, you’re going to let us pass?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Well, you’re working for Bliss Ocean now, right?” 

Guile shrugged. “Since when have I been loyal to my workplace?” 

Sylvie laughed. “That’s a good point.” 

“And besides, I know I don’t say it enough, but you’re my best friend.” Guile wasn’t sure he’d ever said it out loud before. It was… Nice. 

Sylvie looked at Guile with wide eyes. Sylvie had said it several times before, but Guile realized at that moment that Sylvie hadn’t expected to hear it from him ever. Yeah, it was mostly because Guile didn’t like to say what he felt, and that he felt like it went without saying, but he felt a little bad about it now. “Uh. Yeah!” Sylvie agreed, his awe turning to a grin, “You’re my best friend too!” 

“You see anything up there, kid?” Stan’s unenthusiastic voice called from where Sylvie had come from. 

“Nope! False alarm!” Sylvie called back. He looked at Guile. “Hey, Guile? These guys will probably want to fight you if they see you. Stan’s not taking any chances, and, well… You know.” 

Guile nodded. “I know.” 

“And also, Abbot’s here,” Sylvie groaned, “I’ve never had a more annoying teammate, I swear.” 

“Alright. Thanks for the heads up.” 

“No problem. I’d better rejoin my group, but it was nice talking to you.” 

“Yeah, it was nice finding out you’re not dead.” 

Sylvie laughed quietly. “I bet so.” He ran back to his group, smiling back at Guile one last time before rounding the corner. 

Guile took that as his cue to hide so the group wouldn’t feel threatened by him. He’d just go into the room near him. It was a storage unit, near pitch black inside. He’d seen other Bliss Ocean workers go in and out of these things all the time. He wouldn’t seem too out of place in it if he were spotted, and it was unlikely that he would be spotted at all. 

It gave him a moment to process fully what had happened. Sylvie was alive. Wow. If he’d come here looking for closure, he certainly got it. Maybe now it was about time he ditched Bliss Ocean like he’d ditched the Bushido Blasters, but maybe without the stealing money part. The people here weren’t actually all that mean to him, and he’d only taken from the blasters because they weren’t exactly the greatest people. That wasn’t to say that Bliss Ocean wasn’t bad, or that he was particularly good, but some of the blasters made him look like a saint, and it irked him in a way that just made him want to do something before he left, one final fuck you. 

Then again, he couldn't leave. Not yet, at least. Sylvie certainly was stronger now- had he classed up since they first met? -And with the right team, he could certainly take down Naven. Stan was a strong member, but that’s when things began to go down hill. Abbot Arbuckle would certainly be useless, and Guile was pretty sure he heard the unmistakable voice of Dan Gansley talking about sports, or whatever he talks about. Dan Gansley would most likely make the battle worse. And then there was the possibility of them not even making it to Naven. They’d beat Charles if they were here, but there was still Zora and Xerxes. 

No, Guile couldn’t leave Bliss Ocean yet because there were too many odds against Sylvie’s group, and if something happened, Guile wanted to at least be there for Sylvie. Maybe he couldn’t get him out of the holding cell, the girl that watched over the prisoners of Bliss Ocean was too skilled to sneak pass and too fast to outrun, but he could provide company under the guise of… Well, he hadn’t thought that far ahead, but he’d make up some bullshit excuse like he always did to see Sylvie should he end up being trapped in a holding cell. He’d keep up this facade until he was sure Sylvie was absolutely safe, even if that meant staying here until Bliss Ocean itself fell apart. He’d just got his best friend back. He wasn’t losing him again.


End file.
